


yeah that outfit's cute but it'd look better on the floor

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [4]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>my baby's always dancing</i>
  <br/><i>   it wouldn't be a bad thing</i>
  <br/><i>      but I don't get no lovin'</i>
  <br/><i>          and that's no lie</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah that outfit's cute but it'd look better on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during michael jackson vs queen week. (so cronologically takes place before my betsy/lauren ficlet.) the urge to call this "blame it on the booty" was strong.

Betsy can feel fire  buzzing through her veins as she steps offstage. It's always a rush of adrenaline, but now, especially now, for some reason it's overwhelmingly exhilarating. And Parisa. God, it's taking a good amount of self control not to press her up against a wall right now. But she restrains herself as the pass the other contestants, receiving hugs and congrats. Until they can politely pull away from the group, and in Betsy case, to pull Parisa into their dressing room.

The door latches shut as Betsy presses her against it, knocking the breath out of her. Their mouths clash together, the mix of tongue and teeth that Betsy so craved.

"Eager much?" Parisa asks, but Betsy silences her with her lips again, and Parisa can't complain. She pulls them flush together, Betsy's hands finding her ass.

It's honestly surprising that this i the first time something like this has happened since the live shows started. (Well, there was that one time in the beginning when Betsy and Mikey got a bit frisky in a closet and other Charlie almost caught them, and that was enough to of a scare to keep their hands to themselves for the time being.)

But now, with a spare thought to flick the lock on the door, now unwanted discovery is not a high concern. Her lips trail down Parisa's neck, and Parisa chuckles.

"You're getting lipstick all over my neck."

"You complaining?"

"No." Parisa pulls her back up, bringing their lips back together because god, Parisa missed this, missed everything.

"You were so hot out there," Betsy says in a parting of lips.

"Back at cha!" Parisa responds, pulling her back in. The fire from the stage has died down, now it's just love, enjoying the taste of each other that they've missed for so long.

Then there's a knock on the door, making them both jump.

"Don't worry guys, it's just Mikey. Sorry to interrupt, but it's a commercial break and Louis wants to talk to us all." Betsy groans.

"Okay, Mikey, we'll be right out." Parisa says through the door.

Duty calls.

But Parisa pulls Betsy back in for one quick kiss, before they leave.

"To be continued?"

"Yeah."

They come out, but before they head off, Mikey stops Parisa.

"You've got, um..." He waves a finger at her neck. It's now Parisa notices the lipstick residue.

"Dammit." She laughs, turning back to the dressing room to find some sort of makeup wipe.


End file.
